hoqfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragons
Dragons (Terra Realis) Dragons are a powerful ancient race of sentient primeval beings featured in the world of Terra Realis. Originating from unknown whereabouts and unknown sources the Dragons used their might to quickly become the most dominant race over the early world prior to the rise of mortals. Biology Dragons are large gargantuan creatures who never truly stop growing. The older a dragon gets the larger and generally more powerful they get, however this is not always the case. Dragons are known for their scales which provide protection and abilities dependant on the classification of the scale. There are two groups of dragons, Metallics and Chromatics. The Metallics scales are either Gold, Silver, Bronze, Brass or Copper. Chromatics have scales of Red, Blue, Green, Black or White. The colour of the scale affects the innate breath weapon of the Dragon, as well as many physical attributes. Although Dragons can breed without restriction, the draconic offspring born of an interracial coupling will only possess one set of scales, either the classification of the mother or the father respectively. The colours do not mix and neither does the breath weapon. Dragons possess wings enabling flight, a long tail and a long neck. They have joints that allow the bone to rotate almost 360 degrees in circumference and also possess opposable thumbs. Thy have innate magicl prowess and also immeasurable strength in comparison to the majority of races. Personality History The Dragons of Terra Realis once ruled from great Citadels built high on the mountain tops on the continents of the world. The Dragons were originally split into many scaled tribes and small clans. Two of the largest Clans of the early dragons formed a marital union uniting the families and all clans. The two marriage mates later birthed Tiamina and her brother Bahamun the Platinum Dragon. They also built large purple brick ziggurats dedicated to their perceived mother and goddess, the pseudo legendary Tiamina. Their largest citadel and home of the Dragons Monarch was Obsidye Fortress, situated at Nueve’s peak, the tallest mountain in the world. The dragons were ruled over by a monarch, decided through line of succession, who had a council formed by Draco-lords. The Draco-lords were commanders and leaders taken from one of each dragon scale clan being a White, Green, Red, Black, Blue, Brass, Copper, Bronze, Silver and Gold Draco-lord to make up the council. The Chromatic dragons sat on one side of the great throne room whilst the Metallic dragons were opposite on the other. In the middle of the two at the back of the room overseeing the hall sat the Overworld Throne situated upon the almighty hoard, the Monarchs Personal Hoard of treasure. The last ruler of the unified Dragon factions was Dethrax. Eventually the dragons successfully defeated the retreating giants in war, however the Chromatic rebellion against King Dethrax led to the civil war between Metallic and Chromatic Dragons known as the War of Scales. The Chromatics were Led by Doreto whilst the Metallics were led by Xiaphy. The War of Scales was a brutal conflict that lasted only for a short period of time between the Chromatic Dragons and the Metallic Dragons. The war had been brewing for many centuries since the establishment of the two factions. The evil nature of the Chromatic dragons clashed with the good natured Metallic dragons and often led to many clashes and brewing tensions, however they would culminate in nothing but arguments and anger. In the latter stages of Dethrax’s reign the Dragons made significant advances in the war against the Giants, however separation and disunity amongst the two dragon factions were growing, the majority of Metallic dragons and Chromatic dragons refusing to work together. The violent brutality of the chromatic Draco-lord commanders Bimral, Ancalagon and Doreto upset and angered many of the Metallic lords. Bygax, the powerful and well respected Golden Draco-lord was increasingly disturbed by the overall conduct of his dragonkin during the war. He became a recluse and abandoned his position, a position that could not be refilled due to the lack of replacements caused by Gold Dragons rarity. His departure fuelled brewing tensions as many of the Metallic Draco-lords viewed him as their true leader and voice of reason. The blame for his absence was placed on the Chromatics increasing violent nature. Uvulon, the brass Draco-lord was particularly angered by the massacre of fleeing giant women and children at the hands of Ancalagon the black, this left to him leaving his dragon king and abandoning service much like his brethren Bygax had. Dethrax, enraged by such departures grew despondent and bitter towards the Metallic faction, limiting their say in court over matters involving the war. Xiaphy, the silver Draco-lord was well respected and an effective general whose military success brought the dragons good fortune, however Dethrax’s rage had yet subsided and he gave little to no respect or appreciating for her victories, adding to further tensions. The culmination of tensions occurred when Doreto deceived the Chromatic dragons into believing Dethrax had died after the Dragon King receded to his lower chambers without his lords knowing. The sceptical Metallics joined the chromatics in seeking the truth by descending to his chambers. Dethrax, who was in the middle of an unknown ritual using the great five dragon orbs was attacked by the traitorous Chromatics. This sparked a battle between the Metallic faction as they loyally attempted to save their king. Xiaphy returned from conquest during the midst of the battle as did Bimral and Sindir, the Blue Draco-lord. Xiaphy engaged in battle with Doreto, Sindir and Bimral as Dethrax fled however upon catching up to the fleeing Dethrax who possessed the 5 dragon orbs, was attacked by the king who had now been driven mad, managing to paralyze him, Xiaphy was able to scatter the dragon orbs, taking 3 and fleeing from the citadel with her retreating Metallic Army. Dethrax was thus caught and killed by the Chromatic dragons, with Doreto pronounced as their new king. Xiaphy was appointed as the Metallic dragons Queen, with the two factions opposed the civil war began. At some point the final battle in the civil war occurred killing presumably all of the dragons, their extinction marked the beginning of the meteoric rise of civilisation.